


Big Sun

by TopazOwl



Category: Korean Drama, 주군의 태양 | The Master's Sun
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazOwl/pseuds/TopazOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now she shines even brighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Sun

Tae Gong Shil remembers what it felt like to be bright and energetic, drawing in others by exhibiting her many talents. She had been the ‘Big Sun,’ and there only seemed to be up. 

Now she shines even brighter, and her light draws in ghosts. 

Sometimes she wonders if she would have still met Joo Joong Won if circumstances had been different. Maybe she would have been his ‘Candy girl,’ clutching on to him, no great big darkness lingering at her back. Big Sun would have held a regular job at Kingdom, and never lurched around in the shadows, dark circles hanging heavily under her eyes. Then again, Joo Joong Won would still have had and lost ‘Hee Joo,’ and his supposed curse probably would have sent them in different directions.

Gong Shil is still the ‘Big Sun,’ still just as bright and energetic and intelligent, only now she fits a little better in her skin. Her ability gives her strength, though sometimes she is loath to admit it. The nights that she spent alone and afraid of the darkness are behind her. She has Joo Joong Won, her comfort, her shield, and she has confidence in herself. The world is certainly not as bright without Joo Joong Won, but at least she knows that she can protect herself. 

She can survive without him, but she chooses not to.


End file.
